O Grande Amor de Mia
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] continuação de Uma Namorada para o Ken. Agora a vitima é a Mia. Quem será o gatinho disposto a conquistala? Só lendo pra saber. Mia e Jill, levemente insunuado [Leon X Sora X Yuri].
1. O Reencontro

**Oi pessoal**

**Bem, mais uma vez estou aqui trazendo uma nova fic de Kaleido Star, em que pra variar a Sora fica no chove não moralha com os gatinhos de Ks (enquanto eu e a anuee não entramos num acorodo de que o principe encantado dela vai ser o Leon ou o Yuri). **

**No episódio passado, eu e minha Anuee-chan arrumamos uma namorada para o Ken. Dessa vez a vitima será a Mia (sorriso perverso da autora). Quem é o gatinho que vai abalar a vida dessa roteirista? Só lendo pra saber o.O**

**Enfin, sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem. Eu até que pensei em pedir de presente de natal pro Papai Noel o Leon, mas sei queminha anuee me mata por isso. Então eu me contento com o Yuri.

* * *

**O grande amor de Mia.**

**1º Capitulo: O reencontro**

Todo escritor tem sua fonte de inspiração, uns se apegam a pequenos fragmentos de suas lembranças, outros de fatos atuais em suas vidas, alguns necessitam realmente de algo mais. Aquilo que move o coração ao limite de seus batimentos, que faz a pessoa suspirar e sonhar em todos os momentos. E como estamos falando de Kaleido Star, isso deve acontecer com freqüência na vida de uma certa roteirista, cheia de idéias e sonhos para por em pratica...

**Na sala do Carlos...**

Sora, Carlos, Sr. Kennedy, Leon e Yuri estavam em uma reunião, coisa básica, para definir os assuntos referentes à nova temporada que chegava ao Kaleido Star. Mas essa era a primeira vez que a acrobata participava.

**Sora (animada)**: O que vocês acham disso?

**Yuri (pensativo)**: Parece interessante.

**Carlos (intrigado)**: Mas como você pensa fazer isso?

**Sora**: Com a ajuda de todos, nós poderemos montar esse espetáculo.

**Leon (com olhar misterioso)**: Eu achei bem interessante.

**Sr. Keneddy**: Vindo da Sora, vai ser algo incrível, não podemos negar.

**Carlos**: Esta certo. Reúna o pessoal mais tarde para passarmos todas as instruções.

**Sora**: Muito obrigada, Carlos...

**Uma hora depois...**

A pedido de Carlos, todo o Kaleido Star estava reunido no ginásio principal do prédio. Todos estavam muito ansiosos, pois como já se era de esperar, Carlos iria passar as instruções para o futuro espetáculo.

**Carlos**: Eu reuni todos aqui hoje e como sabem é para passar o itinerário dessa temporada.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

**Carlos**: No inicio dessa temporada faremos algo diferente dos outros anos, o Kaleido Star vai iniciar sua temporada com a apresentação de um dia em um festival oriental.

Todos estavam ouvindo atentamente.

**Carlos**: Esse festival foi sugerido pela Sora, ele é conhecido como Festival do Cravo, que acontece todo ano no Japão, apenas na passagem do solstício de inverno. Ele reúne varias pessoas em apresentações teatrais, acrobacias, concursos de cosplay e outras coisas mais. Mas como vai ser apenas de um dia, foi resolvido que todo o dinheiro arrecadado na venda dos ingressos será doado a instituição Cape Marrey. Por isso, conto com a colaboração de vocês.

Todos concordaram...

**Carlos**: Tem mais uma coisa. Todo ano um integrante do Kaleido Star é convidado para fazer uma participação especial no circo de um grande amigo meu o Sr. Parck, por isso nessa temporada a pedido da Sora eu resolvi, convidar um integrante do circo " A Lona do Teatro" para estar presente na apresentação e trabalhar junto com vocês.

Dentre todos quem parecia mais ansiosa era Mia, qualquer um que pudesse perceber naquele momento, podia ver que ela estava levemente corada. Mesmo hesitando ela resolveu perguntar:

**Mia**: Quem foi convidado?

Antes que o chefe respondesse, a garota o interrompeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao responder para a amiga:

**Sora**: O jovem Jill.

Aparentemente toda a calma de Mia se fora, ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, mas aparentemente ninguém havia notado, a não ser Sora.

**Mia**: Mas por-que ele?

**Carlos**: Foi idéia da Sora.

**Anna**: Então, quando começamos... – interrompeu a garota.

**Carlos**: As coisas começarão a serem organizadas amanhã. Por hora, Mia, você pode preparar uma peça curta para ser apresentada, os protagonistas serão escolhidos daqui a dois dias. Anna e Marion ficaram responsáveis pela organização dos espetáculos infantis que serão apresentados, Yuri, Leon e Sora, estarão encarregados de prepararem a decoração.

**Yuri, Sora e Leon**: O que? - os três gritaram... Leon e Yuri trocam alguns olhares de canto.

**Carlos**: Exatamente, como os dois fizeram um bom trabalho juntos na ultima temporada, acho que seria bom vocês repetirem a dose (ele não tem noção do perigo mesmo).

**Sora**: Mas e eu?

**Carlos**: A idéia foi sua e se é um festival oriental você é a pessoa mais indicada pra ajudar os dois a criarem uma decoração especial para o festival.

**Sora (murmurando):** Já que não tem jeito.

**Carlos**: Disse alguma coisa?

**Sora**: Nada, impressão sua, chefinho. (Ufa!).

**Carlos**: Agora podem ir...

**No quarto da Sora...**

Todas as garotas estavam reunidas conversando sobre o festival, menos Mia, que era a única a não se manifestar e manter o olhar perdido.

**Sora**: Algum problema Mia?

**Mia**: Han... Problema... Nenhum Sora... Porque a pergunta?

**Sora**: Você esta assim desde que o Carlos falou sobre a nova temporada.

**Mia**: Impressão sua.

**Anna**: Deixe de conversa, fala logo pra gente porque você esta assim.

**Rosetta**: É mesmo até eu consigo ver que você não esta bem.

**Mia**: Vocês se preocupam atoa.

**Sora (triste)**: Não é atoa, você deve estar brava comigo, mas entenda eu só quis ajudar.

**Mia (vermelha)**: Ajudar?

**Sora (sorrindo)**: Pensei que você ficaria feliz em vê-lo de novo.

**Anna**: Então é isso, eu tinha percebido algo de diferente no ar, mas não pensei que fosse ele o motivo.

**Mey**: Hei... Não me deixem de fora, quem é esse que vocês estão falando?

**Rosetta**: Eu também quero saber?

**Mia**: Ele estava junto com a gente quando fizemos o show no parque aquático.

**Anna**: Ele também apareceu no meio do palco, na peça Lago dos Cisnes, era o garoto de chicote.

**Mey (pensando):** Uh... Garoto de chicote... Ele estava no palco... Será que é quem eu estou pensando.

**Anna**: Porque ficou quieta Mey?

Nesse momento a garota deu um grito muito alto.

**Mey**: Fala sério, é aquele garoto muito gato de cabelo ruivo e olhar misterioso.

Mia pareceu ficar muito mais vermelha do que estava quando a conversa começou.

**Sora**: Esse mesmo. A Mia é doida por ele.

**Mia (vermelha):** Não sou não.

**Anna**: Se não é porque você esta tão vermelhinha assim?

**Mia**: É que... Her... A, vamos mudar de assunto.

**Mey**: Nada disso, se você gosta mesmo dele, tem que contar isso a ele.

**Anna**: Eu disse a mesma coisa, mas ela vive mudando de assunto.

**Sora**: Por isso eu digo que temos que fazer alguma coisa.

**Mia (assustada**): Ficou louca, toda vez que você inventa algo do tipo, alguma coisa acontece.

**Anna (fazendo pose de super herói)**: Eu concordo com a Sora, mesmo você não querendo, nós como grandes amigas que somos temos que ajudar.

**Sora**: E tem mais uma coisa, você teve uma segunda chance de vê-lo, tem que aproveitar.

**Mey**: Eu to dento, quero fazer alguma coisa por vocês.

**Mia (preocupada)**: Vocês?

**Mey**: Claro, você e esse garoto.

**Mia (com a mão na cabeça, pensando)**: Isso não vai prestar...

**Sora**: Bem, como já decidimos ajudar a Mia, amanhã a gente começa a pensar em alguma coisa, por hoje vamos apenas descansar.

**Mey**: Descansar nada. Mia quero saber qual vai ser a peça do festival. –pergunta a garota com cara de curiosa.

**Mia**: Eu estava pensando em um romance, tipo aqueles com final feliz, mas não tive nenhuma idéia sobre o assunto.

**Anna**: Por que não algo que tenha a ver com comédia.

**Mey**: Nem pense nisso. – diz a garota começando a mostrar seus dentes.

**Anna**: Foi só um palpite.

**Sora**: Porque você não escreve algo baseado em algum conto oriental já que é esse o tema do festival.

**Anna**: É, essa é uma boa opção.

**Mia**: Acho que sim. Como vai ser o Carlos que vai decidir os papéis, dessa vez eu não preciso fazer algo especifico. Obrigada meninas! Foi uma boa idéia, vou começar a escrever logo.

Depois disso cada uma foi para seus quartos. Pensando em um plano para juntar Mia e Jill, afinal o garoto chegava no Kaleido Star no dia seguinte.

**---Flash Back---**

Algumas horas antes no circo "A Lona do Teatro"...

**Pámela**: Fazendo as malas Jill?

**Jill**: Estou, daqui a pouco vou pro aeroporto, tenho que chegar no Kaleido Star logo pela manhã.

**Pámela**: Interessante.- diz a garota quase murmurando.

**Jill**: Como?

**Pámela**: O pessoal do Kaleido Star deve estar preparando alguma coisa bem interessante para mudar os costumes de uma hora para a outra.

**Jill**: Você diz isso pelo convite.

**Pámela**: Não só por isso, mas algo me diz que tem dedinho da Sora no meio.

**Jill**: Por que diz isso?

**Pámela**: Por nada, é que depois da peça o Lago dos Cisnes muitas coisas mudaram lá.

**Jill**: Não foi só a estrutura do Kaleido Star, pelo que fiquei sabendo a direção também mudou.

**Pámela**: É mesmo, aquela menina chamada Mia fez um trabalho incrível na peça o Lago dos Cisnes.

**Jill**: Mia; diz o garoto quase sussurrando.

Um ar constrangedor pairou sobre os dois. Por um momento Jill ficou olhando para algum ponto fixo no meio do nada, até que foi chamado de volta pela voz de Pámela.

**Pámela**: Bom eu já vou, você tem que terminar de arrumar as coisas, afinal você vai ficar uma semana fora.

**Jill**: Até logo, Pámela.

Os dois de despediram, poucas horas depois Jill entrava no avião para Los Angeles, precisamente Cape Marrye.

**---Fim do Flash Back---**

**continua...**

**Bem pessoal.**

**Por enquanto é isso, mas... (musiquinha de suspense), no próximo mais coisas vão acontecer com a chegada de Jill e até mesmo algumas atitudes diferentes de alguns membros do Kaleido Star. **

**Curiosos, então... sejam bonzinhos com essa pobre ficwriter e mandem reviews, please.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	2. Romances Possiveis

**Oi pessoal :)**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo de "O grande amor de Mia". **

**Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, eu pensei em pedir isso de presente de Natal para o Papai Noel, mas eu sei que tinha muita gente na lista. Enfim, eu me contento só em ganhar o Yuri :)**

* * *

**

**2º Capitulo: Romances Possíveis**

**No dia seguinte...**

Logo pela manhã Sora arrancou Mia da cama para juntas irem buscar o Jill no aeroporto.

**Mia (bocejando):** É muito cedo... Aonde você quer ir Sora?

**Sora (arrastando Mia pelos corredores):** Você se esqueceu, o jovem Jill já deve estar no aeroporto a essas horas.

**Mia (corando)**: Ai, ai, ai... Quase que eu me esqueço, ele chega hoje. Mas porque você quer que eu vá junto. Era mais fácil pedir pro Ken ir de táxi busca-lo no aeroporto.

**Sora**: Você se esqueceu da promessa que eu e as meninas fizemos. Nós vamos fazer vocês ficarem juntos a qualquer preso-so-so. Agora anda logo pra ele não ficar muito tempo esperando.

**Minutos depois no aeroporto...**

**Mia (olhando pros lados)**: Eu não o vejo em lugar algum.

**Sora**: Não se preocupe, eu sei que ele veio. –diz Sora tentando acalma-la, pois parecia que Mia estava realmente nervosa com o sumiço do garoto.

Uma voz suave, porem misteriosa soou atrás das garotas que até então estavam como duas baratas tontas no meio do aeroporto procurando por Jill.

**Jill**: Como vão meninas? - o sangue de Mia gelou, ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

**Sora (toda sorridente):** Como vai jovem Jill?

**Jill (meio sorriso)**: Bem, e vocês?

**Mia**: Her... Bem.- diz ela corando.

Por um curto espaço de tempo, os dois ficaram se fitando, até que Sora percebendo que tinha virado vela e resolveu chamar a atenção dos dois, se não, eles passariam o dia todo ali.

**Sora**: Então jovem Jill. Vejo que já esta com as malas. Vamos logo pro Kaleido Star.

**Jill**: Esta certo Sora,vamos então; ele respondeu a seguindo.

Na hora de entrarem no táxi, Sora deu um jeitinho de empurrar Mia e Jill para o banco de trás e foi na frente junto com o motorista. Ambos passaram o caminho todo em silêncio e evitando se olharem. Mia estava realmente muito vermelha e Sora parecia se divertir um pouco com a situação.

**De volta ao Kaleido Star, na sala do Carlos...**

**Carlos**: Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o convite Jill.

**Jill**: É sempre um prazer trabalhar com o pessoal do Kaleido Star, Carlos; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar misterioso a Mia que corou dos pés a cabeça.

**Carlos (não notando a situação)**: Mia, agora que o Jill chegou, podemos começar os treinos, mas nesse momento eu quero saber se você já escreveu a peça para o festival.

**Mia (se recompondo)**: Já, mas eu acho que faltam alguns ajustes que eu vou fazer durante o período dos treinos de hoje. Assim, independente de quem serão os protagonistas os papéis ficarão mais fáceis de serem interpretados.

**Carlos**: Entendo, mas você pode nos adiantar algo.

**Mia (séria)**: Posso. A peça se chama "Sentimentos que Transcendem o Tempo" (isso soa familiar). É uma história baseada numa lenda oriental que surgiu na época das guerras civis japonesas. A história se baseia no romance de uma sacerdotisa com um meio-youkai como eles chamam. Mas um outro cara aparece para atrapalhar esse romance, mesmo porque ele era apaixonado pela sacerdotisa e por não admitir esse sentimento ele faz de tudo para atrapalhar os dois. Essa sacerdotisa tem um toque peculiar, porque ela acaba tendo o coração corrompido pela duvida e lacra esse meio-youkai numa arvore e morre em seguida; ela falou fazendo uma pausa. - Mas depois de 50 anos uma segunda garota, muito parecida com a sacerdotisa, na verdade ela é a reencarnação da primeira, aparece e rompe o lacre do meio-youkai, e ambos vivem o mesmo sentimento que o de 50 anos antes só que com algumas coisas diferentes, pra tornar a historia mais interessante.

**Carlos (interessado)**: Parece mesmo interessante, mas quais os ajustes você estava pensando em fazer? Faça os ajustes e me mostre depois.

**Mia**: Eu estava pensando em transformar essa segunda sacerdotisa num tipo de segunda personalidade da primeira. Tipo, ela representaria todos os doces sentimentos que a primeira fora obrigada a esconder por ser um representante divino. Então, como essa segunda não tem as mesmas responsabilidades ela poderia agir com mais liberdade ao expor seus sentimentos; ela concluiu.

**Jill**: Interessante; ele murmurou.

**Carlos**: Certo, faça os ajustes e me mostre depois.

**Mia**: Certo;

Mia e Jill saíram da sala de Carlos. E foram encontrar o resto do pessoal para começarem os treinos.

**Enquanto isso no palco do Kaleido Star...**

Yuri e Leon para variar, estavam tendo uma discussão.

**Leon (fulminando Yuri com o olhar)**: Eu já falei, não é porque o nome é Festival do Cravo, que você vai sair por ai jogando um monte de cravos nas pessoas; ele ironizou.

**Sora (com uma gota)**: Calma, não é assim pessoal.

**Yuri (muito estressado):** Me fala então, inteligente, o que você sugere.

**Sora (sussurrando):** Vai começar tudo de novo, não sei porque o Carlos insiste em me colocar nesse fogo cruzado; nesse momento a gotinha na cabeça dela aumenta.

**Leon**: Nós poderíamos colocar alguns arranjos florais já que é um festival de primavera, mas sem excesso. Alguns balões e faixas.

**Yuri (ironizando):** Nossa, mas que criatividade,vai parecer um velório desse jeito. Não sei porque o Carlos insiste em nos fazer trabalhar juntos **(resmungando enfezado).**

**Sora (pensando):** Também acho.

**Leon**: Pelo menos nisso concordamos.

**Yuri**: Tudo isso é por...

**Sora (muito séria)**: Por nada, sinto muito, mas desse jeito não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum, não se preocupem, eu dou um jeito. – diz a garota com uma voz cansada e ao mesmo tempo irritada.

**Yuri e Leon (assustados)**: O que você vai fazer? – perguntaram os dois juntos.

**Sora**: Eu vou pedir a ajuda do Yan e depois, aviso pro Carlos que alguma das meninas precisou da ajuda de vocês e como o trabalho aqui já estava adiantado eu não liguei que vocês fossem.

**Yuri (incrédulo)**: Mas por que isso Sora?

**Sora (cansada)**: Vocês não sabem trabalhar juntos e não fazem nada para melhorar isso.

**Leon (sério)**: Ela está certa.

**Yuri (irônico)**: Como se você se importasse.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelos olhos dos dois que se fulminavam mutuamente, eles ficaram se estranhando até que Sora voltou a chamar-lhes a atenção.

**Sora**: Vocês estão vendo. Em menos de um minuto vocês já começam a brigar. Sinto muito, mas cansei disso, eu vou embora. **(pensando, triste)** Não sei porque o Carlos insiste nisso, até parece que gosta de ver esses dois quase se matando.

Yuri e Leon puderam perceber claramente o ar de decepção da garota e foi o que fez os dois se preocuparem. Não era normal ela ficar assim, ainda mais as vésperas da abertura de uma temporada. E ambos sabiam bem quem eram os culpados daquilo.

Durante toda a manhã em vez de ajuda-los a trabalhar, ela ficara o tempo todo tentando evitar que os dois se atracassem.

**Yuri (hesitante):** Por favor, espere Sora. –diz o garoto a puxando delicadamente pelo braço impedindo que ela fosse embora.

O susto que Sora levou foi bem maior do que se fosse outra pessoa a chamá-la. Yuri a fitava com os olhos calmos de sempre (ai, ai, ai... aqueles olhos violeta), sem aparentar o mínimo do transtorno de minutos antes quando berrava com Leon. Sora ficou corada ao notar a proximidade entre ela e Yuri. Mas quando tava pintando um clima entre os dois, o Leon vez questão de lembra-los que ainda estava ali.

**Leon**: Esta certo Sora. Vamos trabalhar e deixar as brigas de lado.

Yuri e Sora pareciam ter acordado de um transe. Como se estivessem perdidos um no olhar do outro, mas rapidamente se separaram ao perceberem que estavam tão próximos. Ambos ficaram um bom tempo evitando se olharem, mesmo porque ambos ainda estavam muito corados e preferiam evitar os comentários sarcásticos que poderiam disso surgir.

Depois dessa, cada um resolveu procurar alguma coisa pra fazer sobre o festival. Após uma conversa mais calma, os três resolveram seguir a idéia que Leon havia dado sobre os arranjos florais e as fitas, sem deixar que a decoração se assemelhasse a um velório, pelo menos até uma segunda ordem de Carlos.

**Dois dias depois...**

A decoração do Kaleido Star estava pronta, com isso, Sora, Leon e Yuri tiveram tempo para se ocuparem de outras coisas. Sora e Leon resolveram treinar para o teste que ocorreria no dia seguinte, enquanto Yuri a contra gosto foi cuidar da recepção do Kaleido Star.

**No ginásio...**

Todos estavam treinando, Mey e Rosetta de vez em quando olhavam na direção de Mia, que parecia muito concentrada na tela de seu laptop. Aparentemente, sem que ninguém visse, ela aproveitava um tempinho pra ficar olhando o treino de Jill, e com o passar do dia ela sem perceber foi adaptando o papel do mocinho da história para a personalidade dele.

Sora observava tudo à distância, até que teve sua atenção chamada por Leon. Os dois estavam treinando juntos no trapézio, enquanto os demais faziam seus aquecimentos no chão ou nas outras extremidades do ginásio. Sem perceber Sora acabou parando as acrobacias no trapézio para observar Jill e Mia.

**Leon (sério)**: Se você continuar desatenta desse jeito não vai pegar o papel principal dessa peça.

**Sora**: Mas dessa vez esse papel não me interessa; ela respondeu vagamente.

Leon pareceu ficar espantado com o que Sora havia dito, normalmente as acrobatas como ela, Mey e Rosetta acabavam vez ou outra disputando o papel de protagonista, mas ele nunca havia ouvido ela falar que não se interessava pelo papel.

**Leon (espantado)**: Como? Mas foi você que idealizou esse projeto. O que te fez pensar assim?

Nesse momento ela chamou a atenção dele, para as duas pessoas que estavam abaixo deles. Por um breve momento era possível ver, mesmo que a distância Mia e Jill se olhando, ambos tinham um olhar calmo, um leve sorriso e o rosto corado. Mas ao perceberem que estavam sendo observados, não só por Leon e Sora, mas por quase todo o ginásio que estava ali na expectativa, ambos se viraram e voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

**Leon**: Você diz isso, por eles?

**Sora**: Exatamente.

**Leon (decepcionado)**: Mas se você não for minha parceira, quem vai ser? – perguntou mais para si do que para ela (tadinho).

**Sora**: Ainda não sei, mas que esses dois vão ficar juntos isso eu posso te garantir.

Isso não pareceu uma resposta muito clara para Leon, que ficou um bom tempo pensando nas palavras de Sora. O que será que ela iria fazer? Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta, Sora se despediu e desceu do trapézio, indo embora do ginásio logo em seguida. Leon atônito ainda ficou mais um tempo lá.

**Na sala do Carlos... **

Minutos depois que Sora deixou o ginásio de treino, ela foi correndo pra sala do Carlos. Nesse momento ele estava falando com Yuri. Quando Sora entrou na sala, ela se deparou com Yuri sentado na cadeira à frente de Carlos. Quando o jovem se virou, ele também apresentava um ar surpreso ao vê-la ali, o que deixou ambos constrangidos. Carlos percebendo isso resolveu intervir.

**Carlos**: O que quer Sora?

**Sora (séria)**: Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta muito importante Carlos.

Ao notar o ar sério da garota, Yuri se despede e sai da sala. Logo após, Carlos indica a cadeira desocupada por Yuri para que ela se sentasse.

**Carlos (curioso)**: Qual a pergunta?

**Sora**: Você já decidiu quem vai fazer os papéis principais da peça?

**Carlos**: Por que, isso é importante?

**Sora**: Na verdade é.

Carlos pareceu surpreso, todo o tempo que Sora trabalhava no Kaleido Star ela nunca havia se importado com quem protagonizaria as peças.

**Carlos**: Tudo bem, eu estava pensando, já que o Jill esta aqui, eu queria que ele fizesse o papel de meio-youkai e o Leon seria o vilão.

**Sora**: E quem seria a sacerdotisa?

Agora Carlos parecia muito mais surpreso, já que Sora se mantinha séria ao falar.

**Carlos**: Eu tinha pensando em você pra fazer esse papel.

**Sora (muito séria):** Carlos, se eu te pedisse, você deixaria outra pessoa interpretar esse papel.

**Carlos (surpreso):** Outra pessoa? Não entendo o que você quer com isso Sora?

**Sora (abrindo um sorrindo):** É simples, eu queria que a Mia fizesse o papel principal. Quanto ao papel que você havia pensando para o jovem Leon e o jovem Jill tudo bem.

**Carlos**: A Mia, mas ela esta fazendo o roteiro da peça.

**Sora**: Por favor, é só isso que eu peço. –diz a garota com seus olhos brilhantes.

Ao ver a convicção de Sora, Carlos não teve coragem de se recusar a aceitar o pedido dela, mesmo estranhando a atitude.

Continua...

Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Mas o ultimo capitulo será postado antes do Natal.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado.

Até a próxima.

kisus

ja ne...


	3. Final Feliz ou quase isso

**Domo mina-san :)**

**Aqui esta o ultimo capitulo da fic "O Grande Amor de Mia", eu ia posta-la antes do natal, acho que esqueci o.O. Bom o que interessa é que aqui esta.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, eu pensei em pedir isso para o papai noel, mas vi que tem muita gente na fila. Por isso como sou uma boa menina, me contento em só ganhar o Yuri. he!he!he!

**

* * *

**

**3ºCapitulo:**

**Felizes para sempre... ou quase isso!**

**Uma hora depois, no ginásio...**

Todos que estavam no ginásio pararam de treinar para se apresentarem na frente de Carlos, que escolheria os acrobatas para a peça. Com o roteiro na mão o chefe se aproximou do pessoal, o típico olhar impassível coberto por aqueles óculos de lentes claras.

**Carlos**: Como vocês sabem, daqui a dois dias será o festival e como eu havia dito antes, hoje é o dia da escolha dos acrobatas que irão representar na peça.

Todos pareciam estar em grande expectativa, já que só se falava nisso durante os treinos.

**Carlos**: Os protagonistas serão: Leon, Mia e Jill.

**Todos (murmurando)**: Mas não era pra ser a Sora? – a surpresa foi geral, afinal todos pensavam que seria Sora a protagonista.

**Mia (confusa)**: Como?

**Carlos**: Exato, você fará o papel de sacerdotisa, por isso é melhor que comece a treinar não é fácil ser protagonista e espero o melhor de todos; ele completou olhando para todos que pareciam não ter entendido o que ele disse.

Leon parecia muito surpreso, a cada minuto as palavras de Sora lhe faziam menos sentido, sobre ela não querer o papel de protagonista. Foi quando um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, será que Sora não queria mais ser sua parceira? Ou ela havia se irritado tanto com as brigas dele com Yuri que cansara e resolvera pegar algum papel de quadjuvante para não contracenar mais com ele? Sem perceber Leon começou a procurar Sora com os olhos pelo ginásio, mas ela não estava lá, fazendo o acrobata dar um suspiro frustrado.

**Carlos**: Anna, Gina e Bárbara farão seu espetáculo de centopéia junto com Ken. Mey, Marion e Rosetta farão os papéis dos amigos da segunda personalidade da sacerdotisa. E é só.

**Leon:** Espere Carlos; ele chamou, demonstrando pela primeira vez, não estar tão seguro se perguntava ou não.

**Carlos**: O que foi Leon, algum problema?

**Leon**: E a Sora?

Todos pararam para ouvir a resposta do chefe, aquilo sem duvida era uma situação estranha, mesmo curiosos para saberem o porque de Sora não estar na peça, a curiosidade era maior pelo fato da pessoa que sentiu a falta dela não ser outra se não Leon, ele parecia se importar muito com isso, o que era novidade assustadoramente interessante.

**Carlos (indiferente)**: A Sora vai estar ajudando o Yuri na organização das pequenas apresentações que ocorreram durante o dia. E como não terá tempo de treinar ela não foi escalada pra peça.

**Leon**: Mas... - ele tenta argumentar. **(pensando)**: Ela é minha parceira!

**Carlos**: Se for só isso que você queria saber, eu já vou indo, tenho mais coisas a fazer. – nem mesmo Carlos, conseguia ainda entender muito o pedido de Sora. Só que ao ver Mia e Jill conversando no ginásio, ele entendeu o que a garota queria com tudo aquilo. Aquele era mais um dos planos de Sora para formar mais um casal no Kaleido Star.

Depois disso Carlos entregou uma cópia do roteiro para todos, nesse roteiro haviam sido colocadas às interpretações que Mia ajustara para cada personagem. Mia ainda não acreditava na decisão de Carlos, mas isso não era algo que a preocupava. Na verdade o que mais a preocupava seriam as cenas que ela faria com Jill, mas em momento algum lhe passou pela cabeça que Sora tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Em um canto afastado do ginásio Leon ainda permanecia em silêncio e com ar pensativo. Quando Mia se aproximou.

**Mia**: Leon, eu sei que não sou tão boa trapezista quanto a Sora, mas...; Ao terminar de falar ela percebeu que Leon não havia ouvido nada. Quando começou a chamá-lo. – Leon!

**Leon (aéreo)**: Ah! Desculpe, não te ouvi... Algum problema Mia?

**Mia (com uma gota)**: Não... Esquece.

**Leon**: Mia, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

A garota achou estranho, não era normal o Leon parecer gentil com as outras pessoas e sobre ele fazer perguntas, ela já estava estranhando as atitudes mais recentes que Leon estava tendo, tipo se importar mais com as pessoas e o interesse repentino dele em agradar Sora.

**Mia**: Cla-ro! Pergunte.

**Leon (sério)**: Você acha que a Sora não gosta de ser minha parceira.- ele mantinha os olhos fechados, como se cada palavra fosse difícil de ser pronunciada. Mia não conseguia entender o porque da pergunta.

**Mia**: Leon! Acho que não sou a pessoa certa pra te responder, seria melhor você perguntar isso pra ela, só ela pode dizer isso; ela respondeu eloqüente. **(pensando)**: Então é isso.

**Leon**: É, acho que você esta certa; sem mais nada a falar, Leon saiu do ginásio.

**Dois dias depois... **

Os treinos foram correndo, Jill e Mia pareciam empolgados com os papéis que iriam interpretar, afinal eles poderiam fazer um par romântico sem ficarem corados na interpretação, isso já era um avanço para os dois. Apenas Leon não demonstrava nenhuma emoção em sua atuação o que começou a preocupar o resto do elenco, pois desde a peça Lago dos Cisnes, Leon passara a interpretar os personagens com mais vida e emoção.

**Chega o dia do festival...**

Todas as garotas estavam animadas com a proximidade da apresentação. No camarim, Mia estava sendo consolada pelas amigas, já que ela não conseguia conter seu nervosismo, mesmo conseguindo interpretar bem o papel dela, varias vezes no treinamento perdera a concentração. Exatamente quando as cenas finais se aproximavam, sendo que a ultima cena era a transformação do meio-youkai em humano e o tão esperado beijo que causava isso.

**Nos corredores do Kaleido Star...**

Sora corria para todos os lados, se certificando de que tudo estava bem e como Ken estaria no festival junto com a equipe da Anna. Ela faria o trabalho dos dois. Ao passar pela porta do camarim das meninas, Sora pode perceber que Mia estava muito nervosa, mas ela não se importou muito, afinal a garota estaria no palco com seu verdadeiro amor, o que mais ela queria. Mey que já estava se preparando para sair do camarim viu Sora passar e foi atrás dela.

**Mey**: Sora espere, quero falar com você.

**Sora**: Oi Mey, aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse a menina diminuindo o passo da corrida.

**Mey**: Preciso te perguntar uma coisa, mas vamos sair daqui.

**Sora**: Daqui a pouco começa a peça, porque não conversamos depois.

**Mey**: Não pergunta e vamos logo, não da pra esperar.- diz a menina muito séria.

Mey arrastou Sora para uma parte mais afastada do camarim das garotas, sem perceber Sora foi levada por Mey até as proximidades dos camarins dos jovens (jovem Leon e jovem Jill).

**Sora (com pressa)**: Fala logo, Mey. Qual a pergunta?

**Mey (séria)**: Era pra você ser a protagonista da peça, não era?

Sora pareceu assustada com a pergunta, será que ela sabia de alguma coisa sobre a conversa com Carlos.

**Sora (uma gotinha escorrendo da testa)**: Her... Do que você esta falando?

**Mey (começando a mostrar os dentes):** Não se faça de inocente, você disse pra nós bolarmos um jeito de juntar a Mia e o Jill, mas evitou tocar no assunto durante dois dias, depois o Carlos aparece falando que ela seria a protagonista da peça e o pior, ninguém nunca tinha visto uma apresentação tão medíocre do Leon. Então, agora eu quero que você me responda, o que você fez?

Sora pareceu mais surpresa do que assustada, quanto à parte da Mia e do Carlos tudo bem, isso tinha dedo dela, mas quanto ao Leon, sinceramente ela não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Jill e Leon ouviam a conversa de trás da porta de seus respectivos camarins e sem serem fazerem barulho permaneceram ali durante toda a conversa.

**Sora (com um sorrisinho sem graça)**: Mey sobre o jovem Jill e a Mia, esse foi o único jeito que eu encontrei dos dois se acertarem de uma forma natural, mas quanto ao jovem Leon não sei do que você esta falando.

**Mey (indignada)**: Como não sabe? – diz ela aumentando o tamanho dos dentes.

**Sora (gota)**: É sério, a ultima vez que falei com o jovem Leon foi um dia antes da seleção do elenco. Não sei do que você esta falando.

**Mey (se recompondo)**: Sora só vou te fazer mais uma pergunta.

**Sora (nervosa)**: Ai, ai, ai... Porque esse ar sério, Mey. Você esta me deixando nervosa-sa-sa.

**Mey**: Você falou pro Leon que não interessava mais pra você ser a parceira dele.

**Sora (pensando):** Como? – dessa vez ela pareceu preocupada, aonde Mey queria chegar com aquilo.

**Sora (esclarecendo a situação)**: Não, que eu me lembre eu só disse que o papel de protagonista **dessa peça** não me interessava, mas isso era porque eu queria mesmo, era um jeito do jovem Jill e da Mia ficarem juntos. Foi quando eu tive a idéia de fazer isso, usando os papéis de protagonistas da peça.

**Mey (pensativa)**: Então é por isso que você não foi escalada.

Dentro do camarim, Leon dava suspiros de alivio, enquanto voltava a ser arrumar.

**Sora**: Exato, mas Mey, não conte isso pra ninguém. Eu sei que a Mia acharia isso uma loucura e iria ficar muito doida comigo.

**Mey**: Esta certo, não vou falar nada, contanto que da próxima vez que você for fazer algo do gênero nos avise.

Depois disso as duas foram embora, Jill e Leon foram para o palco.

**O**

**OO **

**OOO**

**OOOO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Dessa vez Leon parecia bem menos tenso do que nos treinos, o que surpreendeu todo o elenco. Sem que os outros percebessem, Mey dava risinhos de contentamento, pois somente Sora não havia ouvido os murmúrios de Leon durante a conversa delas, mas isso é um caso a parte.

**No final da apresentação...**

Todos estavam muito contentes, em nenhum dia das outras temporadas o Kaleido Star havia ficado tão cheio. A animação era geral. Nos bastidores todos cumprimentavam Mia pela incrível atuação.

E como as apresentações iriam até a noite, a peça principal fora feita logo após o almoço, para que todo o elenco pudesse se revezar nos espetáculos e descansarem em curtos intervalos. Saindo do meio do pessoal, Mia foi procurar um canto para descansar antes de ir se trocar no camarim para a próxima apresentação. O que ela não percebeu é que Sora também havia visto a saída sorrateira dela e havia apontado para Jill a direção em que Mia ia, fazendo o garoto ir atrás dela, logo em seguida.

**Jill**: Mia, posso falar com você?

A garota pareceu surpresa, durante toda a semana ambos haviam se tratado como profissionais, apenas conversando sobre a peça e evitando o Maximo de se olharem. Mas algo os dois não poderia negar, seus sentimentos estavam mais visíveis depois do encerramento da peça.

**Mia (corando):** Tudo bem.

**Jill**: Você esteve ótima nessa apresentação; ele disse se aproximando com aquele sorriso misterioso que deixou a menina super corada.

**Mia**: Obrigada, você também interpretou mui-to b-em se-u pa-pel. – diz ela sem conter o nervosismo.

**Jill (sério):** Mia eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar, já que amanhã terei que ir embora; ele completou com certo pesar.

A garota pareceu decepcionada, ela passara a semana tão entretida com a peça que se esquecera que um dia depois da apresentação ele iria embora. Sem perceber Mia acabou abaixando sua cabeça. Delicadamente Jill levantou o rosto dela usando uma das mãos, a garota parecia surpresa com a atitude dele, não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão próximo assim que não fosse durante a peça. Um calmo silencio se instaurou entre os dois, mas Jill foi o primeiro a quebra-lo.

**Jill**: Eu gosto muito de você! (o primeiro nessa história que vai direto ao ponto, pelo menos algumas almas se salvaram do purgatório - rsrsrsrs).

**Mia:** Jill... Eu...; Antes que ela pudesse responder, sua voz foi calada com um doce beijo, vindo de seu amado.

Eles permanecerem por mais um tempo abraçados, curtindo o momento, mas foram basicamente interrompidos por um barulho que vinha de trás deles.

Ao se virarem lá estavam, Sora, Mey, Rosetta, Anna, Marion (mais vermelha que um pimentão) Yunathan (em cima da cabeça dela, também vermelho), junto com todo o elenco. Todos sorriam e batiam palmas para o novo casalzinho. Mia não sabia aonde se escondia de tanta vergonha, Jill não se importou com a situação, afinal ele tomara aquela decisão após ouvir a conversa de Mey e Sora próximo ao camarim e como a menina mesmo dissera, essa era uma chance que eles teriam, agora como aproveitar isso só dizia respeito aos dois.

No dia seguinte, Mia foi com Jill ao aeroporto, ambos prometeram sempre fazer uma visita quando estivessem de folga, afinal não fazia nem 24 horas que eles estavam oficialmente namorando e a saudade já era mais forte do que a necessidade de voltar para o trabalho. Jill voltou para o Lona do Teatro e Mia para o Kaleido Star, ambos felizes por finalmente estarem juntos...

**#Fim#**

**Bom pessoal, a fic acaba aqui, mas quem sabe futuramente eu não escreva o romance da Sora. **

**Sinceramente espero que tenham curtido. Agradeço mais uma vez aos comentários, e desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e um Ótimo Ano Novo.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


End file.
